Pick the tune
by SNevaeh
Summary: P/V - Pan just moved out from her parents to study and uses her time wisely to study the human body as well. One night, after her roommate dragged her to a swinger club, she hooks up with some woman that intrigues her instantly.


**Pick the tune**

**AN: **Now, second to last request, this time for ssvidel3. Pairing of the day is Videl/Pan. Another incest story, yes. I have to say, at first I was really not into the idea, but it was so much fun to do after all! Though I must say it comes with a twist, you´ll see. Incest will never be my fav to write, haha.

Ah yes, before I forget, Pan is ~20 and Videl 40 something.

**Warnings: **Femslash, Incest, oral, strap-on (vaginal), scissoring.

Always have to try something new, eh? Have fun:)

* * *

><p><em>So maybe we could get down now<br>I don't wanna know  
>If you're getting ahead of the program<br>I want you to be mine, lady  
>To hold your body close<br>Take another step into the no-man's land_

Sing – Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>"It´s so soft, Pan." She didn´t move her hands, although Pan tried to get away. "That was the best idea ever." Pan even thought about getting up. From <em>breakfast.<em> "I could do this for hours."

Annoyed, she pushed the hands back. Kasa just huffed and finally sat down next to her.

"Come on, Pan, you can´t just go on and shave your hair and deny me every pleasure from it."

"I´m eating."

And usually that was enough for Pan´s roommate to finally shut up. Pan hadn´t told her of her family´s origin, just something about fast metabolism and sports. Mealtime was quiet time.

"Just saying. So, what you gonna do today?"

Pan swallowed, rolling her eyes. "Lectures."

What else? She had started university in Northwest City two months ago, it kept her busy. But not too busy. It was probably dumb luck or maybe fate, who knew, to end up with Kasa as a roommate. The apartment was nice, Kasa was attractive and she wanted an open relationship. Even the dragonballs couldn´t have made it better.

Pan was glad that she was out of her parent´s home. No matter how much she loved them all, finally having some privacy was… nice. And she wanted to take as much as possible with her, knowledge from every sector. Oh and was there much to learn next to university.

"Yeah sure, I have lectures as well. Remember, we study the same stuff? After that, I mean. This night."

With a shrug, Pan got back to eating.

"Does that mean no? Are you free? No date this evening?"

She shrugged again.

"Fine then, I´ve got just the right thing for us to do!"

* * *

><p>It was horribly loud, some music blaring from the speakers and the noise of all the people screaming at each other. Only method of conversation. Pan nibbled at her drink, silently cursing Kasa that she´d taken her here and then disappeared a second after they entered.<p>

Pan had never been in a swinger club. It didn´t interest her, she had no problem picking up someone for casual sex and it was so… public! Who wanted sex in a place like this?

She scratched her cheek, the mask was a bit itchy. Well, it wasn´t that public. Everyone was wearing a mask, covering enough of their faces to make sure they weren´t recognizable. With a huff she sat her glass down on the table, fully intent on leaving.

And then she saw her. Across the room, in a violet dress, looked equally lost. And way too good to be left alone. A smirk formed on Pan´s face. Maybe the evening could be nice after all.

Determined, she walked up to her, slightly brushing her arm to make her notice. Startled, the woman turned around. She had black hair, up in a neat bun, dark eyes and a pretty mouth. Looked older than Pan, much older. Didn´t matter. Could only learn.

"Are you interested?"

The woman looked confused, gestured at her ears. Fucking music, this wasn´t a goddamn club! Pan shrugged slightly, making a thrusting motion with her hips. She seemed to understand, her eyes widening, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Well. Surely not a regular here.

She gave Pan a closer inspection, slowly. Pan felt a welcome rush of blood through her body, itching to touch her already. And then the woman was done and nodded.

Pan just put an arm around her, leading her to one of the surrounding rooms. They were lucky, one of the couples just fell of a bed, leaving the spot open for them. Pan wasn´t inclined to share. Not wasting any more time, she urged the woman to the bed, kissing her the moment she sat down. The masks were in the way, both plastic with some stupid ornaments, not the wisest choice. Her range in movement was constricted, it made her mad, she tasted so nice! The moment she tried to turn her head, the masks stuck to each other, almost ripping them from their faces. She felt the woman chuckle, not hearing it over the noise, while her hands moved up to entangle the mess. She had delicate fingers, careful, very careful. When she freed them, Pan almost regretted that they moved apart.

Almost. There was no need to waste time, the violet dress had a zipper on the front and Pan wanted to know what was underneath. She smiled, encouragingly, the other woman was obviously nervous, and pulled the zipper down. Pushing it over her shoulders, Pan got a closer look. Pretty much underwear for the occasion, her opinion, but then the lacy bra and the fitting panties with a garter belt and stockings… she almost laughed. Not her preferred choice, but then that woman _was _older and it looked nice.

She seemed to get over her first anxiety and started tugging on Pan´s t-shirt. Willingly, she let it get pulled over her head, revealing her small breasts and her toned stomach. It wasn´t as intimidating as before anymore, hadn´t trained in quite a while. Most humans didn´t appreciate muscles much, and at the moment her priority leaned towards impressing them. The woman looked fascinated. Pan somehow suspected she hadn´t had sex with a woman before, but she got herself the right person. Slowly, Pan grabbed her hands and put them on her breasts, sucking in some air when she felt the cold touch on her sensitive nipples. The woman carefully moved, stroking, they fit in her hands perfectly. She moved her head up, trying to kiss Pan again, just to stop in the last second, giggling. The masks, right.

Instead, she moved to her neck, planting some tiny kisses there, moving down to her shoulder, lightly licking over the collarbone. Pan got impatient, it was nice but they weren´t teenagers. She wanted some more action. The woman seemed to notice, she squeezed her breast, moving one hand away while the other still played around, carefully licking over her nipple and then biting. Hard.

Pan hissed, it actually hurt quite a bit, but… it was exciting. The woman licked over the tender spot again, rubbing her fingers over it. Pan made a mental note to keep that in mind. Pan reached up, opening the bra that was still obscuring her view, pulling the straps over the woman´s shoulders. The woman stopped, a surprised look on her face. Maybe forgot that this was meant to happen in both ways.

Pan pushed her slightly, making her lie down on the bed. She wanted to get a better look at her, and it was worth it. For her age she had a surprisingly trim body, small breasts, muscled thighs, she shivered when Pan hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down. She leaned down, trying to make it less awkward for the other woman, leaving the underwear around her knees. It was her time to get to know her better, the taste of her skin, the texture of her breasts, her scent… her scent was somehow familiar, she couldn´t quite put her finger on it, but she wore some strong perfume, it wasn´t bad, just… distracting. Her tongue reached the edge of the garter belt, making the woman shiver, her whole body trembled, excited, hopefully. She moved farther, between her legs. Definitely excited.

She shot a look up, to make sure, and got an instant nod. Pan didn´t need more motivation and put her tongue to work.

* * *

><p>Videl loved her daughter very much, but she couldn´t deny having her out of the house had its… advantages. No more need to be quiet, to be careful, they could just let it go. Try stuff out. And it was so much fun to try stuff out!<p>

Though… Videl glanced around the room, unsure of how to proceed. It was horribly loud and stuffy and anyway, the moment they entered, some very young girl grabbed her husband and led him away. Videl huffed, playing with the hem of her dress. Trying stuff out was all nice and well, but this club was maybe a bit too much after all. She never had had sex with someone else before, and honestly she just wanted to leave.

The same moment someone decided to tap her on the shoulder. When Videl turned around, another young girl was standing there, smiling and saying something she couldn´t understand. Was it on purpose that damn music was so loud? Though the girl didn´t seem to care, she just made an obscene gesture. Videl felt herself blushing, how embarrassing! She could be the mother of that girl! But then again… she let her gaze drift over her, trying to sort out the mess in her head. She wasn´t looking bad, rather cute, probably a student, with a dark blue T-shirt and some black leather pants. Videl had to look again, looked like real leather. And a mask that covered half of her head, she barely saw her hair. Black, short, boyish. With a tiny shrug, Videl nodded. Maybe having sex with another woman wouldn´t be as awkward as another guy.

It helped when they tangled their masks, it was so cute and somehow, she had to giggle. She loved to laugh during sex, it made it much more enjoyable and the moment the girl started unzipping her dress, she smiled widely. She knew what she was doing and Videl liked it. It also made her a little bit more adventurous, tugging on the shirt the girl was wearing. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw what was underneath. Probably did a lot of sports, her muscles were incredibly defined. Maybe even Martial Arts. But she was definitely wearing a little less underwear for the occasion.

It didn´t take long for them to get serious and Videl couldn´t keep from shivering, from excitement and … anticipation. The girl was definitely more experienced than her, but still... her doubts where blown away in an instant when the girl´s tongue touched her clit. It was like a burning sensation running straight up to her head, making her grab the sheets, her toes curling and her legs bending. The girl just grabbed her thighs, holding onto them while she had her tongue everywhere, licking and biting and tugging on the sensitive skin. Videl didn´t hold back anymore and moaned, no one could hear anyway, it just felt too good!

The girl let her hands wander, stroking over her thighs down to her hips, holding her down, moving, moving again…

"Oh my god!"

Videl gasped, her hips bucking upwards violently. The girl had just pushed her tongue inside her, as deep as she reached. Videl squirmed, grabbing the sheets harder. She didn´t even know what she was feeling anymore, her orgasm was building up, but it was different, more intense.

The hands wandered from her hips, raising her butt a little, spreading it… in an instant, Videl moved away. She felt adventurous this evening, but not that adventurous. The girl just looked up, her hands raised defensively, slowly licking over her lips.

Damn. Her butt was still out of the question.

Videl didn´t move, she wasn´t sure. Should she return the favour? What if she messed it up? She had never done that before. She started getting up, trying to work up the courage when the girl stood up from the bed. Walking away.

Walking away?

In an instant, Videl was up, thinking if she shouldn´t be so stuck up about her butt and all that, she couldn´t just leave like that!

The girl smiled, widely, motioning her to stay. She hoped that was what it meant.

With furrowed brows, Videl watched her go. Barely a minute later she came back. Videl didn't notice the purse in her hand at first, she was too mesmerized. Who would´ve thought someone could look so perfect with just a mask and black leather pants? Her shoulders were a bit broader than usual, probably from workout and her breasts were tiny and a little bit perky, with dark tips, slightly swaying while she moved.

Videl involuntarily licked her lips. She wanted to touch them again. She wanted to… she wanted to kiss her again. Damn masks.

The girl sat down on the bed again, rummaging in her bag. Must´ve forgotten it outside. And then Videl´s eyes widened dramatically. She looked at the girl. Back at the toy. Back at the girl, to be sure that she was serious. And back at the toy.

She didn´t like toys. They tried, but the real thing was just better, touch was just better, not some cold plastic. She could understand that girls might need some help, but a strap-on? Would the girl even feel something that way? Or should…

Oh my. Should she do it?

When she looked back up, the girl was laughing. Probably. Definitely. She even held her stomach. When she noticed Videl backing up a little, righteously offended by getting made fun of, she leaned in, near to her ear, screaming something.

"Wanna try?"

The first time she heard her voice, but it was so loud, she couldn´t make out how it sounded. It didn´t matter. She had to think. Well, if she didn't like it, she would at least have a new experience. And honestly, she wanted the girl to get her pants off already.

A short nod and Videl grabbed for the buttons on the trousers, undoing them, faster than was necessary. Maybe she had no underwear underneath, she didn´t seem to be the type for it. And… well. The tiniest thong she could imagine.

She couldn´t help it, she burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Pan loved it when she felt someone squirm underneath her, it gave her a sense of power and of course pride. Licking like that didn't come naturally, it had been hard work. When the woman moved away though, she felt a little pang of rejection. Usually, people were more likely to try something new when they were about to lose their minds, but she couldn´t have everything and anyway, since they were seated so nicely…<p>

Pan was looking for her bag, obviously she had forgotten it together with her drink outside. It was nothing in it besides her keys and a strap-on. Safety measure, she wasn´t sure if they had some equipment at the party and she really didn´t want to use it either way. When she got it out, she caught the look on the woman´s face though. Obviously she hadn´t expected that. Pan couldn´t see much, but what she saw… she couldn´t hold it in anymore, it was just hilarious, how her mouth changed between disgust and determination, probably trying to figure out if she should leave or not. Pan laughed out loud, fuck composure. Maybe she should ask the lady later why she even wanted to come with her, it´s not as if Pan hadn´t asked. Speaking of which… she tried to scream as loud as she could and who would´ve thought, she actually nodded.

For all the fuss she was pretty quick getting a move on Pan´s pants, something that made her insides churn, wanting to feel her, all of her, all over her and seeing her come. The woman burst out laughing, halfway through pulling the pants down. Okay.

When she didn´t stop, Pan tried to wiggle out of her trousers on her own. Was a bad choice after all, they looked so nice on her butt, but they were a menace to get off. The moment they slipped over her ankles, she felt the woman pressing against her back, her hands on Pan´s thong, pulling it down. She was still giggling, for whatever reason. She let the woman remove the panties and tried to get the strap-on as quickly as possible. Maybe that way the woman wouldn´t think about backing out again. Just some lube… she looked around, how could she have forgotten it? A tugging on her hip made her look down and… oh. Oh.

Pan´s eyes widened dramatically, that wasn´t something she had got to see yet. The woman sucked her dick, her substitute, with absolute vigor. She wouldn´t have thought it would leave such an impact, but it did. Whatever the reason the woman hadn't gone with a man, Pan was glad for it. Would have been a shame to miss that.

The woman looked up, her eyes big under her long lashes, she looked like she was smiling. And with one go, she swallowed the whole dildo.

"Holy fuck!" Pan gasped, she could almost feel the woman´s throat moving, she definitely saw how her shoulders shivered, probably gagging, why was it so loud?

She moved away, wiping the saliva from her mouth. She moved her head questioningly, it seemed it was time. The woman grabbed the dildo, pulling it towards her. Definitely time.

With probably a little too much force, Pan grabbed her and pushed her on her stomach. Resting her hand on the small of the woman´s back, Pan got the dildo inside, instantly moving. She didn´t want to wait any longer, she couldn´t hear her moan but she wanted at least to see her move. Pan held her at the garter belt, trying to go slow, slower, she was just human, she couldn´t go all out. The woman grabbed the sheets, her head bobbing with every thrust. Grinning, Pan grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand, going deeper, till she could feel the woman´s butt smacking against her. The strap-on was barely rubbing against her clit, but it didn´t matter. She could come later, watching the woman getting into it was much more exciting and she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

><p>Videl grunted, trying to hold on to something. She liked rough sex, her husband was a Saiyan after all! She had to get used to it. It didn´t mean that she particularly enjoyed it when someone slammed their dick or whatever against the entrance of her uterus. She had to get…<p>

The girl grabbed her on the shoulder, increasing her pace. Videl slipped, sinking into the mattress, her head buried in the sheets. It was enough. ENOUGH.

With more force than she intended Videl moved up, pushing her butt painfully against the girl, but at least she got the hand away from her shoulder. She tried to turn around, it needed some wiggling till the girl understood what she was doing. It would be so much easier if they could just talk. But as it was, Videl moved away, getting the dildo out of her and turned around. The girl raised her shoulders, probably wanting to ask if they should stop and if Videl was all honest with herself, she considered it. Some more of her tongue would be nice and more than enough for this evening.

But then again, who was she to back off from a challenge. Since she hadn´t given any kind of response, the girl came closer again, probably wanting to shout some question and Videl did the only thing that seemed right to her. She lifted the damn mask and got in for a kiss.

Finally. The girl was surprised, her mouth open a bit, which Videl used as an invitation. Carefully keeping the mask up, just enough to avoid tangling, but not too much to reveal herself. She wasn´t quite ready for that.

The kiss followed her rules, it was deep and slow and sweet, she just wanted to taste her, play with her, get a feel for her. This was all so impersonal, the masks, the loud music, quick sex without anything else, it was just… not right. Videl wanted a bit more. At least a kiss. And the girl almost melted into the touch, her hands all over Videls body, slowly wandering up her sides, resting on her cheeks. Videl couldn´t touch her, she had to hold the mask, but it was okay. The girl obviously had experience in fucking, but she had no experience in being tender. Enjoying another person, not only another body.

Slowly, Videl moved her head away, pushing the mask back down. The girl was still holding Videl´s head, looking at her with her mouth hanging a little open, the lips red and wet and so cute. She cocked her head to the side, shortly looking down.

Videl grinned, nodding. She lay back down on the bed, she wanted to look at the girl, not getting fucked from behind. Maybe this was anonymous, maybe she would never see this girl again, but she wanted to at least look at something else during sex than a wall.

The girl grabbed her by the hips, slowly pulling Videl towards her, till her butt rested against the girl´s thighs and she felt the tip of the dildo against her entrance. She nodded again, but her hands were also raised. Hopefully the girl understood that she should go slower.

She did, at the beginning. She was sitting on her legs with Videl on her, not much room for movement and Videl enjoyed the slow swaying of the girl´s hips, much more intense than before. She pushed her hands against the headrest behind her, leaning her head back, getting comfortable. She could moan as much as she wanted to, no one would hear her, and it was getting really good.

Just a bit… a bit more… she was so close… the girl moved, raising her up, probably getting her tired feet out from under her and then… there they were again. She fell back into that hard rhythm, probably used to it, Videl didn´t care, it just got too rough! Her head was already banging against the headrest, lightly, still uncomfortable.

She didn´t stop. Annoyed from getting interrupted so shortly before an orgasm, Videl kicked her into her side. The girl surely could take it. She just fell over, barely grabbing the bed before she fell down, a shocked look on her face. Videl panted, her pussy already feeling a bit sore. Time to change a few things.

* * *

><p>Pan grabbed her side, honestly shocked that she got just kicked in the ribs. And with pretty much force! She eyed the woman, obviously she hadn´t been completely off. She had some sort of fighting experience, there was way too much power behind that kick otherwise.<p>

If that meant it was over? She hadn´t liked something before, Pan didn´t quite know what, she thought the position, but… after the kick she wasn´t so sure anymore. Slowly dragging herself up again, she just rubbed the sore spot and waited. If the woman wanted to continue, she should act on it. Pan felt that two missed tries were enough for one night.

And she was right. The woman got up, moving over to Pan, pushing Pan´s hand away from her side. She slowly started rubbing over the spot, it was… cute. Like a mum would do. Probably had a kid, she was definitely old enough for it. But it was also very awkward, nothing she wanted to feel during faceless sex. Pan grabbed the hand, holding it in place.

With a shrug, the woman got up a little, sat on Pan´s lap. Oh. So that was it. Pan didn´t mind, if she wanted to ride she should ride. Everything that didn´t involve leaving was nice, and Pan could move just as well this way.

The woman seemed to sense her intent and removed Pan´s hands from her hips, leaning them against the bed. Okay. Maybe she was a bit too rough before. Maybe that was it.

Pan decided to let the scene unfurl. It was nice just to watch. The woman got down on the dildo, slowly letting it slide into her. It looked nice how she held it with her hand, how her pubic hair was distracting the view. Once she settled down, she slowly started moving, her hands on Pan´s shoulders. After a few thrusts, she closed her eyes, still keeping the slow pace. Pan liked the way her lips were slightly parted, still red and swollen from the kiss before. The tips of her breast were swaying with each movement, astonishingly perky for her age, but they were so tiny, maybe that helped. Pan jerked forward, ignoring how the woman looked sharply at her in an instant. She just buried her head in the woman´s chest, slowly caressing the sides of her breast, moving towards the tips. The woman had stopped moving shortly, but started again when she felt Pan´s tongue. Pan got a little more brave, getting her hands on the woman´s hips, feeling her tense with the touch, but Pan didn´t move them. She just wanted to feel her.

She just wanted to… she moved her head away, looking up. The woman´s eyes were open, maybe she sensed what Pan wanted to do, at least she didn´t struggle against it, when Pan moved her hands to the small of the woman´s back, pressing them together, getting as much skin contact as possible.

It felt nice. Great. Incredible. Just faceless sex, right. Pan would´ve loved to breathe in her scent, but the perfume was too strong.

The woman´s movements got frantic, probably about to come. Pan pressed her tighter against her, she couldn´t kiss, but she wanted to feel everything. The moment she came, the shiver that run through the woman almost felt like it came from Pan, the breath on her neck was hot when the woman moaned, loudly, still not loud enough, grabbing onto Pan as if she wanted to break her in two and… it was over way too quickly. Pan wanted to feel more, more of it, she wanted to see every tiny little detail, feel every small shiver of her body… with a sigh, she leaned into the hug. It was faceless sex after all. She would have to wait for someone else to repeat it. Though there was still one last thing left to do that evening.

* * *

><p>Videl leaned in to the hug, exhausted. Finally it had went the way she had wanted it. Took long enough. The girl didn´t struggle against it, though this was probably way too intimate for public sex like this. Videl smiled, widely. It didn´t matter. She would never go to a place like this again, no need to follow the rules.<p>

After a few seconds, the girl started to move, slowly pushing Videl down from her. She didn´t struggle, the girl probably just wanted to leave. But she didn´t. She peeled the strap-on off, giving Videl the first full view of the evening. She had neat pubic hair, it was carefully trimmed into shape to look natural, but it was too tidy for that. The girl moved her fingers between her legs, she wasn´t moving them much, it looked more like she was testing. If she was wet, maybe. When she removed her fingers, they were covered and Videl couldn´t resist. She took them into her mouth and licked it all off. It was funny, somehow. Videl never had any urge to be with a woman, but when it happened, she had no trouble adapting. It was somehow… familiar. She knew what she liked and she could guess that other women were similar, it made it so easy. Comfortable. Videl smiled against the fingers, thinking how she would show the girl how to best use them to get off, seeing as the girl hadn´t had an orgasm yet. She didn´t get the chance, the girl pushed lightly against her, urging her to lie down. Videl was confused, not sure where this was leading. She had enough for one evening, but the girl lifted her leg, sitting down between Videl´s legs.

Videl wanted to get up, but the girl… started moving. She rubbed against Videl´s thigh, almost against her pussy, and it looked like she liked it. Maybe there was more to sex with women after all. Videl would´ve never thought to do something like that. The girl was obviously more than aroused, she got into a frantic pace quickly, grabbing hard onto Videl, until her hips bucked up a few times, shivering against Videl´s leg, she could almost feel the sensation run through her body just by the close contact.

With a sigh, the girl let go of the leg, looking over to Videl, a small smile on her lips. The exact same time the music stopped for the first time that evening and after a second of stunned silence, everyone started talking at once. It was barely less loud than before. The girl obviously had something on her mind as well.

"Hey, you wanna meet again? Want my number?"

She almost screamed. She sounded so young, it made Videl instantly uncomfortable.

"No, I´m married."

The music continued. Videl shrugged apologetically and got up, looking for her clothes. A bit abrupt, but better to end it before it got to awkward. The girl just sat on the bed and watched her till she left the room. She didn't follow her outside, much to Videl´s relief. She just wanted to wait for Gohan so that she could go home.

* * *

><p><em>" '<em>_I´m married'_ Like, who says that? Why did she say that? I still don´t get it!"

Kasa shrugged, obviously not interested. Maybe Pan had gone on with her rant to often in the past couple days. But she couldn´t dismiss it, it was such an odd thing to say! They were at a swinger club for fuck´s sake, obviously her marriage did survive polygamy!

Pan huffed, leaning back in her seat. They were just on the way to her parents, her mum thought Pan should bring her roommate, cause that´s polite or whatever. She huffed again.

"Y´know, Pan, have you maybe thought that you sounded like some lovesick idiot and that mystery woman simply didn´t want you to stalk her?"

Pan huffed again. Of course she knew that. It was still driving her mad! One more chance, one more time to fuck her was all she had wanted. Not love, pf, that woman had been way too old and Pan way too young for relationship crap.

"Oh come on now, don´t be mad. We are almost at your parent´s, you don´t want to arrive there all sulky, right? Pan, it´s time to grow up. Everyone needs to survive getting dumped."

She laughed. LAUGHED. Pan wanted to kick her.

Pan was absolutely in no mood to visit her parents. She had to force herself to smile when they go in, be all nice when they commented on her new haircut and pretend to like the small talk they had with Kasa. Probably trying to inquire if she was her girlfriend or not, as if she wouldn´t have told them that!

At least food was about to appear soon. It already smelled nice.

"Videl-san, you smell so nice, that´s a great perfume!"

Her mum looked a bit flustered, almost blushing. Pan wanted to sink into the ground and never come back up. Did she just catapult back into highschool?

"Oh, thank you! I just bought it recently."

Pan raised her eyebrows, concentrating on it. And then it hit her. It was familiar. Way too familiar. It all made sense now. She had been so blind! She should´ve know, the moment she got a kick in the ribs and almost fell off the bed. No human could do that, no normal human, and that perfume…

She wanted to gag. She wanted to leave. But there was no way she could leave now without it being suspicious. She never had an upset stomach and claiming to have period cramps… the last thing she wanted to discuss with her mum was her vagina. The urge to gag was even stronger.

Three excruciating hours later they finally left. Kasa was giving her funny looks all evening, obviously noticing how pale and sick she looked. Pan got a good look in the mirror when she fled to the bathroom, trying to calm down.

"Is everything alright? You look… not well. At all. Pan?"

"It was her."

"What? Who? What?"

Pan got into the aircar, closing the door. "The woman in the club. It was her. My mum. It was MY MUM!"

Kasa´s face froze in a half smile, trying to figure out if Pan was kidding.

"What?"

"I. FUCKED. My MUM!"

She almost yelled. It was too… too much.

"Oh. Oh my. That´s… that´s something you might wanna tell your grandchildren, haha. What a coincidence."

"What was she even doing there? Maybe my dad was there as well, I mean… did they just wait for me to move out to do stuff like that?"

"Well, didn´t you? They sure don´t wanna know how many people you fuck." Kasa raised her eyebrows, not looking shocked in the least. Pan wanted to strangle her.

"Ha, maybe the guy I grabbed was your dad! Haha. He was rather cute, and your dad is rather cute."

"Stop talking."

"And all the stuff you told me your mysterious lady was into, your dad is one lucky guy if she´s that good at cock sucking."

"I didn´t feel it, I don´t know, stop talking!"

They were already back in the air, on their way to Northwest City. The ride would be horribly long, but Pan couldn´t fly with Kasa in there. All the… all the things she had done! How could she? How?

Kasa noticed the pained look on her face, grinning wide. "Remembering every little detail, I presume?"

She wouldn´t stop. Kasa obviously had no sense of decency whatsoever. It didn´t make it easier for Pan to deal with it. And the worst was… she couldn´t quite regret it. She did regret that it was her mum, she did regret that she couldn't meet the woman again, couldn´t repeat that night in a more private setting. She didn´t regret having fucked her though. And it made her feel sick.

"I´m glad you told me all the spicy details before you discovered it!"

Kasa laughed, loudly. Pan looked out the window, at the pretty night sky. She also had to get a new roommate.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Oh well, unexpectedly this had been a lot of fun to write. I don´t think I´ll ever write pure porn like this again, it was a bit tedious after a while, but just this once it was great.<p>

Anyway, nancy103, I still owe you one last request and, well, gotta confess, I already got myself a few more. It´s fun. But first, All my tomorrows is just missing two chapters for me to write (the last two are already done) so that is my first priority.

Either way, hope you had fun and till next time: )


End file.
